The purpose of this Midcareer Investigator Award in Women's Health Research is to provide support for Dr. Jeffrey F. Peipert, Director of the Division of Research in the Department of Obstetrics/Gynecology, Brown Medical School. Dr. Peipert has training and experience in both obstetrics/gynecology and epidemiology. Mentoring duties include: 1) Principal Investigator of the Brown T32 training program for OB/GYNs in epidemiology and clinical trials; 2) Program Director for the Brown BIRCWH (K12; Building Interdisciplinary Research Careers in Women's Health); and 3) mentor numerous researchers including two physicians with K23 awards and one physician who is now the Director of the Brown Center of Excellence in Women's Health. Dr. Peipert is within 15 years of completing his subspecialty training in obstetrics/gynecology and epidemiology, and thus is eligible for renewal of his existing K24 award. During the period of the current K24, Dr. Peipert has furthered his career as a patient-oriented researcher by completing the course requirements and comprehensive examinations for the Ph.D. [degree] in epidemiology at Brown. Dr. Peipert has maintained a high level of productivity with over 40 peer-reviewed publications since his original application for a K24. The renewal of this K24 will allow Dr. Peipert to accomplish the following objectives: 1) continue to perform high-quality, patient-oriented research in women's health; 2) utilize his new advanced epidemiologic and statistical training to perform this research and to teach junior faculty; 3) continue to encourage and mentor junior investigators in women's health research. Dr. Peipert's long term objectives are to: 1) advance the "state-of-the-science" and "evidence" for effective women's health care practices; 2) serve as a role model for young scientists interested in clinical investigation; and 3) train a new cadre of clinical scientists interested in women's health research. This renewal will allow Dr. Peipert to further reduce administrative and clinical responsibilities so that he can devote time to patient-oriented research and mentoring.